couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Muriel Bagge
Muriel is an elderly woman of a Scottish origin. She is the kind owner of Courage and the hard-working wife of Eustace. Muriel is the show's damsel-in-distress. She is apparently a very good cook and always uses her rolling pin to smack Eustace whenever he scares, teases, abuses or otherwise mistreats Courage. Appearance She has white curls, wears an olive dress, a yellow apron, a pair of sturdy, black leather boots, and just like her husband Eustace, glasses. Her hair was revealed to be longer than it really is, as seen in "The Demon in the Mattress" and "Stormy Weather". Personality As a 3-year old child, Muriel was a very disobedient, rude, mischevious, hyperactive, loud, whiney, careless and spoiled girl. However, today, she is a devoted housewife, with a very gentle and kind demeanor, who enjoys knitting, quilting, and antiquing. Muriel is artistic; she plays the sitar and has performed live in New York, after winning a sitar playing contest. At one time, she had a part in her school's performance of H.M.S Pinafore--sometimes she dreams of being an actress. Most of all, she loves sitting in her rocking chair with Courage and watching television. She is a good cook and the winner of many cooking awards which include: best dog food, best eggplants, and best toffee apples. Her late Aunt Gertrude taught her how to put vinegar in everything and Muriel insists this does the trick. Even though she is an excellent cook, she has been noted to use too much vinegar. Her cooking, specifically her happy plums, has been shown to aid in the resolution of many conflicts. Due to her kindness and sweet, naïve nature, she is an easy (and often attractive) target for villains. She is always nice to strangers, invites them into her home, and fails to see what they are plotting. Fortunately, she has Courage to save the day. He also helps her in many of her household duties. She is also know to play the sitar and the piano, the former which she mostly plays to relax. She is usually worried if Eustace is in trouble, as seen in the episode "Queen of the Black Puddle". In that episde, she is worried when Eustace acts strangely, and when Eustace has gone and she cannot find him, she just cries, saying that she wants Eustace back. Because Courage cannot comfort her, he manages to go and save Eustace, who is stolen by the Queen of the Black Puddle. Muriel stops crying when she sees Eustace. She seems to love him very much, though she cannot stand his mother, Ma. Trivia *Muriel's catchphrase is Oh My! *In the Danish version, Muriel speaks with a Jutlandic accent, without the Jutlandic dialect. But she are often using Jutlandic abbreviatinos, like her Danish catchphrase is "Du Go'ste!", but without the Jutlandic abbreviatinos, it would be "Du Godeste". *Muriel appears to loathe Eustace's mother as she refuses to visit her in the episode "Mother's Day",and disagrees with her attempt to take the Coralites' coral. *Her blood type is ABXYZ. In other languages *Danish - Myrna Halm *Polish - Muriel Motyka *Spanish - Muriel Polsa (American Spanish ) Muriel Habichuela (Castilian Spanish) *European French - Murielle Eubagge *Norwegian - Matilda Knot *Swedish - Märta Hösådd *Italian - Marilu *Romanian - Muriel Traistă '' '' '' Muriel and Eustas marriage pic 2.jpg|Muriel and Eustace Courage, Muriel and Eustas.jpg|Muriel on the phone '' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:heros Category:Female Characters Category:Bagges Category:Non Villains Category:old